


I Left the Group, Not You

by Jaxtom



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Ziam Mayne - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxtom/pseuds/Jaxtom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enfrentando dificuldades por causa da saíde de Zayn da banda, Liam não sabe se consegue perdoar o namorado pelo sumiço.</p>
<p>Ziam [Zayn/Liam] / Menções de Larry [Louis/Harry]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Left the Group, Not You

Não fazia muito tempo que Liam havia chegado em casa. Seu apartamento em Londres estava na mais perfeita ordem, ele não gostava mesmo de pensar que estava daquele jeito porque não parecia mesmo que alguém morava nele, passava mais tempo na estrada do que em casa. O lugar estava escuro, frio e apenas uma luminária produzia alguma luz na sala ampla e extremamente bem decorada - sua mãe tinha mesmo bom gosto.

Eram quase onze horas da noite de uma segunda feira chuvosa na capital britânica, o dia todo havia sido escuro, úmido e nada convidativo para nenhum tipo de atividade. Por sorte, estar em casa, lhe trazia um pouco de paz. Nada de paparazzis o seguindo, nada de gente a sua volta, ele poderia desfrutar daquele silêncio quase fúnebre que preenchia seu apartamento por completo.

Ouviu um barulho quase surdo de seu celular sufocado no bolso do jeans, nada demais, apenas o alerta vibratório de alguma mensagem de texto que ele não teve qualquer pressa pra ler. Era provavelmente Sophia, dizendo onde estava - coisa que, naquele momento, ele não poderia se importar menos. A quarta-feira de Liam Payne não poderia mesmo mais atípica: sozinho em seu apartamento escuro apenas desejando que pudesse se tele-transportar para outra realidade onde ele não era famoso, onde não precisava fingir sorrisos e nem dar entrevistas se explicando a cada movimento que fazia. Aquela semana havia sido uma das melhores desde que o ano começara - conturbado e cheio de desvios que ele não estava preparado para tomar.

Ele andou até a geladeira e pegou uma cerveja. Abriu, tomou o primeiro gole e sentiu o líquido gelado atravessar seu corpo - aquela sensação de certa forma o fez sentir-se vivo. Após alguns segundos encarando a parede branca da cozinha, ele despejou todo o líquido da pequena garrafa de cerveja em um copo grande. Andou até a sala e pôs o copo no criado-mudo ao mesmo tempo que finalmente pôde checar a mensagem em seu celular. Leu rapidamente Sophia dizendo que estava na casa de uma amiga e que dormiria por lá, pois já era tarde pra voltar pra casa. No momento em que pensou em alcançar o controle remoto para ligar a TV, a campainha soou.

Payne paralisou por um segundo apenas, checou o relógio apesar de já saber a hora, como se quisesse se certificar mesmo que era possível que alguém estivesse ali aquela hora. Olhou sua cerveja e cogitou tão atender a porta. Passados alguns segundos de indecisão, ele sentiu-se quase na obrigação de atender, pois a campainha havia soado uma segunda vez.

Ao abrir a porta, ficou automaticamente sem palavras. Não porque não sabia o que dizer, mas porque realmente já fazia tempo demais que não se viam ou se falavam e Liam não sabia exatamente como se sentir. Por outro lado, era normal aquele efeito paralisante sempre que seus olhos encontravam os de Zayn Malik. Liam brincava sempre há anos que ele deveria ser algum tipo de bruxo, porque não era possível que aquele homem exercesse tanto poder sobre ele.

\- Não vai me convidar pra entrar? - Zayn disse num tom de voz cuidadoso, calmo, e Liam pode perceber pelas roupas bonitas, porém amassadas, e o jeito de olhar do outro, que ele provavelmente havia bebido. Não estava bêbado, mas visivelmente alterado. Zayn vestia um terno preto perfeitamente alinhado em seu corpo, bem cortado, e por baixo uma camisa branca, dois botões do colarinho estavam abertos e a gravata borboleta já estava toda desmanchada, ele usava ao redor do pescoço.

Liam respirou fundo e, deixando a porta aberta, se afastou de onde estava, andando até a sala, um pouco atordoado e não querendo encarar Malik novamente. Não conversavam há quase um mês e tampouco trocavam mensagens. A briga dos dois por causa da saída de Zayn da banda foi feia, longa e extremamente dolorosa para ambos. Payne não conseguia nem pensar em um motivo para Zayn estar ali, aquela hora, com cara de cãozinho abandonado na mudança.

\- Desculpe, sei que é tarde. - Malik comentou assim que entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Liam ainda estava de costas pra ele, mas ele percebeu que Payne passou uma das mãos pelo rosto com ares de cansado. A única coisa que Zayn ouviu em resposta foi um suspiro profundo.

O romance dos dois havia sido tudo menos fácil ao longo dos anos de banda. No início, Liam custou a entender o que Zayn realmente queria dele, mas quando se deu conta, simplesmente não conseguia mais pensar em outra coisa - e nem em outra pessoa. Malik preenchia seus pensamentos, suas ideias, seus desejos e, em determinado momento, preenchia seus lábios, suas mãos, seu corpo por completo. Foi a fase em que Liam mais sentiu-se inteiro e completo, conseguiam mesmo com as brigas constantes, ter os momentos mais felizes e, especialmente, mais marcantes na vida de ambos. Malik costumava dizer que seu amor por Liam transcendia o que ele era capaz de entender e ele sabia, com convicção, que nunca mais na sua vida amaria alguém com aquela intensidade.

Estava sofrendo tanto a ponto de realmente não conseguir mais ficar longe de Payne. Estava numa festa com amigos, estava se divertindo com sua noiva e, assim que começou a beber, perdeu o controle de seus sentimentos e sua razão. Entrou no primeiro taxi que viu passar e apenas ditou o endereço de Liam. Zayn chorou, chorou durante todo o caminho e, mesmo quando já estava subindo o elevador em busca do apartamento de Liam, perguntou-se se tinha certeza do que estava por fazer.

\- O que você quer? - Liam finalmente voltou a encarar Malik, girando o corpo e colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

Zayn aproximou-se de Liam que imediatamente, percebendo o movimento do outro, impediu o contato, se afastando para o meio da sala, deixando a mesa de centro entre os dois. Aqueles longo período de silêncio não tornou as coisas mais fáceis para nenhum dos dois.

\- Eu… Precisava te ver, Liam. - Malik disse tentando segurar a voz embargada. Ele tentou se reaproximar novamente e Liam, mais uma vez, afastou-se ainda mais pra longe dele. Era como se Malik fosse uma tentação na qual ele não queria cair. - Estou enlouquecendo longe de você.

\- Você é engraçado, Zayn. - Liam disse quase num sussurro, rindo sem achar realmente graça de alguma coisa. - Você desaparece por um mês pra ficar numa espécie de lua-de-mel com a sua noiva e aí, bem quando te convém, você se acha no direito de bater na minha casa as onze horas da noite, dizendo que está enlouquecendo longe mim. - Liam narrou a situação com mais tristeza do que qualquer outro sentimento.

\- Liam, eu…

\- Por favor, Zayn. - Payne o interrompeu, não queria mais ouvir uma palavra. Sabia muito bem que Malik tinha plena certeza do controle que tinha sob Liam. - Nunca pensei que fosse de fato te dizer isso mas, vai embora daqui.

Não que Zayn estivesse esperando ser recebido com flores, abraços e os bons e velhos beijos apaixonados que ele e Liam costumavam trocar nos cantos escondidos que encontravam nas turnês, mas ouvir aquilo foi um choque de realidade tão grande que ele realmente percebeu o quão magoado aquele homem estava. Por outro lado, isso sequer fez com que Zayn realmente cogitasse ir embora, ele não iria a lugar nenhum sem antes, ao menos, dizer tudo que tinha vindo ali pra dizer.

\- Você me conhece bem pra saber que eu não vou a lugar nenhum até que você me escute. - Mali andou novamente na direção de Liam, agora não se importando se o outro continuava a tentar se afastar, ele simplesmente continuou seguindo-o até que Liam não tinha mais para onde ir e sentiu de leve as costas na fria parede que separava a sala da cozinha.

Malik estava tão perto que Liam pode ver seus olhos marejados e vermelhos pelas lágrimas. Sentiu o cheiro de vodca e de cigarro nas roupas e na pele do outro. Payne sentiu uma tristeza tão grande que se deixou ser tocado pelo outro em quase forma de consolo. Zayn tocou seu rosto e era como se o ar voltasse a seus pulmões, como se estivesse ficado embaixo d’água por tempo demais, era um alívio para Zayn finalmente poder tocar o rosto e a barba mal feita de Payne, ver seus olhos tão de perto e aquela boca tão perfeitamente desenhada, sentia falta de ver aqueles lábios rosados sorrirem, sentia falta do gosto da língua de Liam e do toque sutil de suas mãos quando Payne corria os dedos pelos cabelos de Zayn.

\- Você foi a Doncaster. - Zayn sussurrou quando percebeu que Liam relaxou os ombros percebendo que não conseguiria mesmo se livrar do outro.

\- Achei que Louis fosse precisar de um amigo, já que você provavelmente não iria. - Liam disse baixando o olhos, observando apenas os movimentos das mãos de Zayn que, insistentemente, pareciam querer alcançar as dele. Era perturbador conversar com Malik daquele jeito, uma vez que ele tinha um jeito de olhar tao fixo que realmente fazia Liam ter um pouco de dificuldade em pensar direito.

\- Eu não pude ir. - Zayn foi honesto, mas não achou mesmo que Liam fosse achar qualquer desculpa que fosse realmente relevante. Além disso, ficou ligeiramente magoado por sentir falta de ser convidado pessoalmente por Louis, que sequer havia ligado para pedir a Zayn que comparecesse se possível.

Não que ele achasse que Louis ou qualquer um dos outros rapazes tivesse qualquer tipo de problema com ele, mas era normal que houvesse uma mágoa e, até mesmo, que pensassem que ele foi egoísta não só com as fãs, mas os outros quatro estavam profundamente magoados. A verdade era que, por mais agradecimentos, sorrisos e formas de apoio públicas que os cinco tivessem trocado ao longo do mês, nada daquilo era cem por cento real. Malik abriu mão de tudo simplesmente porque não conseguia mais lidar com o fato de estar se sentindo um boneco de ventríloquo da Modest. Como ele mesmo repetiu várias vezes depois de sua saída, queria de volta o controle sobre sua vida.

\- Por que Harry não estava lá? - Zayn perguntou devido ao silêncio do outro, que apenas se deixava sentir as mãos acariciadas por Malik, que ainda testava até onde poderia ir.

\- Que pergunta é essa? - Liam disse franzindo o cenho. - Você sabe muito bem porque ele não estava lá. - Liam jogou a cabeça pra trás respirando fundo com os olhos fechados, especialmente porque agora Zayn tocava seus cabelos e ele não consegui se mexer nem pra negar o toque.

\- A Modest está, aos poucos, acabando com Harry e Louis. - Malik disse com o típico tom de voz triste. Triste pela situação em que se encontravam e pelos amigos também. - Não quero deixar que façam isso com a gente.

Liam sorriu triste ao ouvir aquilo e, finalmente, pareceu que foi o gatilho pra que ele conseguisse se afastar. Liam estava nervoso e ao mesmo tempo confuso, não sabia o que fazer, pra que lado ceder, sentia-se num jogo de xadrez e não sabia escolher lados. Sabia que aqueles momentos sempre aconteciam somente quando Malik estava por perto, era realmente como se ele colocasse um véu sobre seus olhos e Liam não conseguiria ver mais nada com clareza.

\- Não quer que façam com a gente? - Liam repetiu a frase do outro dando o tom da pergunta de modo bastante irônico. - Já fizeram, Zayn. - Ele disse como se risse da ingenuidade do outro. - Já fizeram.

\- Liam…

\- Olhe pra você! - Liam esbravejou, falando mais alto, apontando Zayn dos pés à cabeça. - Por que ainda está noivo da Perrie?

\- Se você me ouvir, eu…

\- Esse é o seu problema! - Malik parecia ter despertado aquela fúria em Liam que tinha certeza que ele estava guardando durante todo aquele mês. Ele queria sim ouvir a explicação de Zayn embora não o tivesse deixando falar. Mas, naquele momento, ele só sentia que precisava dizer tudo que queria antes. - Você acha que pode chegar aqui e dizer o que quiser, novamente pedir que eu te perdoe… - Liam se aproximou cuidadosamente do outro, não chegando muito perto. Ele juntou as mãos como se ponderasse antes de dizer aquilo, mas resolveu concluir. - Zayn, você partiu meu coração em tantos pedaços, que acho que vou precisar de outra vida para conseguir consertar.

\- Não diga isso, por favor. - Zayn novamente mostrava o semblante sério, cheio de dor em seu olhar e forçando a aproximação do outro, que já tinha lágrimas nos olhos. - Não diga isso. Eu te amo tanto Liam, eu sinto tanto a sua falta…

\- E por que você me deixou? - A pergunta veio quase no mesmo segundo em que Zayn terminou de falar. Não era um tom romântico ou dramático, mas era vindo de um Liam Payne extremamente magoado e agressivo. Era uma questão de lógica e não de romantismo. Se Zayn queria mesmo fazer suas palavras valerem, por que havia tomado as decisões que tomou? Era a principal pergunta que martelava dia e noite no cérebro de Liam.

\- Eu não te deixei. - Zayn rebateu imediatamente no mesmo tom. Estava quase ofendido com aquilo. - Eu deixei o grupo e não você. - Malik foi categórico e Liam ficou sem resposta.

O silêncio novamente preencheu o diálogo dos dois, que apenas se olhavam sem dizer nada. A verdade é que ambos já haviam discutido aquilo tudo incessantemente desde que as fotos de Zayn com outra garota em Bangkok haviam sido divulgadas pela mídia como uma suposta traição à Perrie. Apesar de Liam saber que nada aconteceu entre aquela garota de Zayn - ele não achou, inclusive, que houve maldade por parte da garota, mas sim da interpretação da mídia, que colocou mais lenha na fogueira mesmo que ela fosse inexistente. Malik realmente disse precisar de um tempo, mas naquele momento, era apenas a gota d’água de vários problemas, que tinha sua raiz na Modest Management.

\- Eu nunca vou te deixar, Liam. - Zayn disse mais calmo dessa vez. Ele já tinha repetido aquilo a Liam tantas vezes e ainda assim não se cansava. - Eu te amo, por favor me entenda.

\- Zayn, eu estou muito cansado dessa merda toda. Muito mesmo. - Liam deu ênfase apesar de sentir-se bem ao ouvir aquelas palavras do moreno bonito - lindo, na verdade - que piscava os cílios longos molhados pelas lágrimas

\- E eu não estou? - Zayn perguntou juntando as mãos contra o próprio peito. - Olha o que eu tive que fazer!

Liam esfregou os olhos e, por um momento, percebeu-se o bom e velho Liam, que ao subir - pelo segundo ano consecutivo - no palco do X Factor, só queria cantar. Mais nada. Não pensou que estaria lidando com metade das coisas que estava agora. Porém, ao olhar aqueles olhos expressivos e enormes de Zayn Malik, percebeu que, mesmo que soubesse de todas as dificuldades antes mesmo de passar por elas, ele erraria tudo exatamente igual. Aqueles caminhos o levaram ao amor da sua vida que agora estava bem ali, bem a sua frente, lutando por ele, brigando por mais uma chance, mostrando que seu amor era maior do que Liam jamais sonhava que seria.

E tudo que Zayn Malik realmente precisava era daquele homem por perto. Estava sofrendo e, agora, vendo-o, era como se toda sua vida fizesse sentido. Sabia que seu propósito por ter nascido com aquela voz e aquele talento, era a forma que o destino havia encontrado de fazê-lo conhecer aquela forma única de amar alguém, e esse alguém era Liam Payne.

Malik novamente se aproximou do outro, que não resistiu dessa vez e simplesmente o beijou. E não era um beijo comum, daqueles que eles estavam acostumados a trocar, mas estava cheio de saudades, tinha acabado de se transformar na ação que se fazia necessária já que palavras não eram mais capazes de ser suficientes. Liam beijava os lábios de Zayn como se sugasse uma espécia de força vital, suas línguas se encaixavam tão perfeitamente quanto seus lábios, que pareciam feitos exatamente para que se encontrassem. Zayn passou a morder o lábio inferior de Payne assim que sentiu as mãos dele em seu pescoço e rosto, tentando puxá-lo ainda mais pra perto.

Eles sabiam perfeitamente onde aquilo acabaria, mesmo que não tivessem planejado. Liam tirou o casaco de Zayn, que o ajudou colocando os braços para trás rapidamente, voltando apenas com as mãos na cintura de Liam a fim de tirar o jeans que ele vestia. Suas camisas já não eram igualmente mais um problema, já que tiraram um do outro jogando ambas no chão. Zayn desceu pelo queixo de Liam chupando sua pele, mordendo, deixando-o completamente marcado. Os gemidos dele ao sentir Zayn cravar os dentes em sua pele só serviam de combustível para que Malik continuasse fazendo, lambendo sua barriga e o membro duro de Liam por cima da boxer branca.

Liam puxou o outro jogando contra o sofá e sentando-se sobre o colo dele. Voltaram o unir os lábios beijando-se cheios de paixão, quase como se fosse a primeira vez, e o sentimento até poderia ser parecido, já que pareciam iniciar um novo elo, era de fato um recomeço para ambos, sob uma atmosfera diferente e, apesar do amor dos dois apenas aumentar, as circunstâncias mostravam as mudanças que precisavam ser feitas e ajustadas. A verdade é que eles teriam tempo para resolver aquilo tudo e, não iria ser de cueca no sofá de Liam que iriam parar para conversar a respeito. As bocas de ambos estavam ocupadas demais para conversar sobre coisa alguma.

Liam prendeu os pulsos de Zayn por um momento, enquanto apenas queria se deliciar com aquele corpo bonito, aquele tom de pele bronzeado e observar cada detalhe dos músculos marcados na barriga de Malik. Passava a língua sem pudores pelo caminho feito de pêlos abaixo do umbigo do outro, enquanto excitava-se ainda mais com o fato de que Zayn não podia tocá-lo, mas podia ver em seus olhos o quanto ele queria. Payne ajeitou-se em pé de frente pro outro que sorriu de canto, sabendo o que viria.

\- Vira. - Liam disse simplesmente mas Zayn não obedeceu. Ele levantou-se de onde estava e voltou a beijar Liam completamente apaixonado. Mordia seus lábios e sorria enquanto percebia que Liam ia ficando impaciente.

Payne segurou com força na cintura de Malik, puxou o corpo dele contra o seu segurando na bunda de Zayn por dentro da cueca. Sem dificuldade, Liam tirou a boxer preta do outro que não ofereceu nenhuma resistência. Liam excitado era quase um pecado capital para Zayn, sentiu as mãos dele com força e agilidade girando-o a fim de deixá-lo de costas pra ele, empurrando-o contra o sofá. Zayn apoiou as mãos no encosto do móvel e ajoelhou-se sentindo as mãos de Liam percorrer suas costas e cintura. Ele mordeu os lábios quando sentiu a língua de Liam descer pelas costas até a entrada de suas nádegas, gemeu baixinho com um tapa forte que Payne havia dado com muita vontade, deixando uma marca vermelha na bunda de Zayn.

Liam abaixou-se separando as nádegas do outro e ouvindo-o gemer não tão baixo dessa vez quando encostou sua língua na entrada dele, chupando e lambendo-o como se o preparasse para o que vinha depois. Usava os dedos para penetrá-lo e Malik não lembrava o quanto sentia falta daquilo, de Liam e todo seu controle de fazer as coisas como queria, pelo tempo que queria e sempre certificando-se de que Zayn estava completamente satisfeito e queria sempre fazer tudo que ele gostava.

Liam estava tão duro que mal conseguia aguentar. Ele colocou-se por trás de Malik e empurrou-se contra ele, ouvindo um gemido alto que não soube dizer se era de protesto ou de prazer - talvez os dois. Zayn movia-se quase junto com Liam, deixando claro o quanto aquilo o satisfazia, o quanto gostava de sentir o outro dentro dele por completo, segurando em sua cintura e movimetando-se naquela sincronia que já estava começando a fazer Liam fechar os olhos e tentar segurar aquilo pelo máximo de tempo que conseguiria - sempre gostava mais quando Zayn gozava primeiro, especialmente quando o moreno bonito o fazia com Liam dentro dele. Ele não sabia explicar aquela sensação de satisfazer Malik tão completamente que não se preocuparia em deixá-lo sem andar no dia seguinte. O som produzido pelo choque de seus quadris misturado com os gemidos discretos de Zayn preenchiam o silêncio da sala, que ainda que escura, mostrava a silhueta sexy de um sexo obvio pra quem olhasse pela janela caso as cortinas não estivessem cobrindo tudo.

Não que Liam realmente ligasse pra aquilo, mas sorriu ao ver e ouvir que Zayn havia gozado sujando seu sofá de couro preto. Malik igualmente não poderia se importar menos, na verdade, ele até gostou de marcar seu território de certa forma. Zayn levantou seu corpo mantendo-se de joelhos no sofá enquanto Liam ainda movimentava-se dentro dele. Malik segurou a cabeça de Liam ao lado da sua e virou-se para falar perto do ouvido dele as coisas que Liam mais gostava de escutar naquelas horas. Ouvir Zayn o chamar de gostoso e coisas que ele realmente não conseguia se concentrar direito para ouvir, mas sabia perfeitamente que Malik tinha uma bela de uma boca suja quando queria, e ainda basicamente rebolando a bunda cada vez mais fundo em seu membro, Liam achou que não conseguiria ficar em pé logo depois de gozar.

A força foi tanta que suas pernas tremeram, fraquejaram e sua respiração estava pesada. Ele mordeu o ombro de Zayn que apenas sorriu satisfeito em resposta. O suor correndo pelas costeletas da barba de Liam fizeram Zayn perceber o quanto tinha sorte de ter um homem tão sexy ao lado dele e completamente apaixonado.

\- Você está bem? - Zayn sussurrou e, aos poucos, virava-se de frente para Liam segurando-o pela cintura, ajudando-o a sentar no sofá ao seu lado.

Liam não respondeu, apenas riu suspirando olhando para Malik, que entendeu perfeitamente que aquilo deveria significar um “melhor impossível”. Os dois ficaram em silêncio lado a lado, nus, apenas tocando as mãos e imaginando que qualquer um que entrasse ali naquele momento, poderia sentir o cheiro de sexo tomando conta da sala. Zayn secou o suor da testa com a camisa azul marinho de Liam e respirou fundo, era quase meia-noite.

\- Me perdoa, Liam. - Zayn disse baixinho, ficando mais sério, olhando nos olhos do namorado. - Me perdoa por sumir assim da sua vida durante esse mês, pelas brigas, pelas discussões que tivemos quando decidi sair do grupo… Pela falta de paciência de lidar com esse mundo e esses sanguessugas de almas… - Malik respirou fundo e apenas sentiu o carinho do namorado em sua cabeça, que agora não possuía mais os cabelos negros, já que Zayn havia raspado.

\- Eu perdoo o que você quiser, Malik. - Liam disse calmamente, mudando drasticamente a forma como falava dessa vez se comparada com o tom usado quando Zayn chegou. - Só, pelo amor de Deus… Não faça mais isso comigo. - Payne virou o corpo na direção de Malik e ele pode ver a dor nos olhos do outro quando ele falava. - Acaba comigo ficar longe de você! Nunca mais fique sem me dar notícias, por favor.

\- Eu prometo. - Zayn respondeu olhando nos olhos de Payne e segurando firme em suas mãos. - Eu juro, sou louco por você e não me perdoaria jamais se te perdesse.

\- Eu não sei o que fazer, Zayn. Estou confuso. - Liam dizia preocupado. - Por favor, não se mude para a América. - Liam concluiu referindo-se a Harry, que foi quase obrigado pela Modest a mudar de continente, com o intuito de afastá-lo de Louis.

\- Não existe a menor chance disso acontecer. - Malik riu apesar de lembrar-se da mesma situação que Liam e ficar triste pelos amigos. - Se bem que, se isso acontecer, você e Louis podem comprar um jatinho juntos e viajar quando quiserem. - Zayn brincou arrancando o primeiro sorriso brincalhão de Liam, que pensou em sugerir mesmo a Louis que fizesse aquilo.

\- Lou está construindo um império. - Liam comentou e Zayn concordou com a cabeça. - Comprou gravadora, comprou time de futebol…

\- Talvez devêssemos fazer o mesmo, quem sabe poderemos ter um futuro, porque está na cara que ele está fazendo isso pra poder ter no que se fiar quando der um pé na bunda da Modest pra poder ficar em paz com Harry.

\- Só quero que saiba que quero lutar por nós também, como eles estão fazendo por eles. - Liam disse e viu um sorriso calmo se abrir nos lábios de Zayn. Era tudo que Malik queria ouvir.

\- Quanto tempo ainda vai ficar com Sophia? - Não que Zayn quisesse tocar no assunto, mas não conseguiu segurar. Viu Liam fechar a cara.

\- Podemos não falar das garotas? Pelo menos essa noite? - Liam cobriu o rosto como se quisesse se proteger de ser sugado para um pesadelo. - Eu não estou a fim, Malik.

\- Por mim está ótimo. - Zayn concordou rindo do jeito do outro. - Vem, vamos tomar banho.

Os dois levantaram de onde estavam e entraram no amplo banheiro do apartamento de Liam. Era incrível como a conexão deles só aumentava com o passar dos anos. Zayn sabia que ainda passaria muito tempo lá e não estava com vontade de ficar planejando o que faria e nem de pensar nas coisas muito a frente. O que ele realmente queria, ele já havia conquistado: tinha se livrado da Modest e estava com o homem que ele amava, o que mais ele poderia querer? Ambos sabiam que iriam ter que viver um dia de cada vez e apenas torcer para que fosse para sempre enquanto durasse.

~Fim


End file.
